


You Broke Your Promise, Dammit!

by Deanie95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Height Differences, Weechester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really did it this time. Of all the horrible things: the Apocalypse, demon blood, being Lucifer's meat-puppet, and all the s**t he pulled when he was soulless, this really took the cake. No, pie. Really took the pie 'cause cake is just f-kin' lame and has nothing on pie. Rated T for language. Also contains a little Bobby! Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Supernatural!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tantrum

Sam had really done it this time. Of all the horrible things: the Apocalypse, the demon blood, being Lucifer's meat-puppet, and all the shit he'd pulled when he was soulless, this really took the cake.

No, pie. Really took the pie 'cause cake is just fucking lame and has nothing on pie.

That rotten, always giving some kinda bitch face, gargantuan asshole!

And Sam, fucking bitch, had the nerve to act like he didn't know just what the fuck he'd done.

Motherfucker.

If it weren't for the fact that he loved the little bastard, he'd kill him.

Sam sighed and closed his laptop in a huff, "Dammit, Dean, will you quit pouting and just tell me what I did. It'd save us both a lot of time."

"You know what you did, dickhead!" Dean screeched furiously, throwing Sam a glare that would've made a lesser man wet himself, but in the larger man's case, just made him roll his eyes, "Don't roll your fuckin' eyes at me! Fuckin' hate you so much right now..."

Sam sighed again. His older brother had been acting like this all damn day. What? Had Dean rolled out of bed and thought 'today would be a good day to make Sammy miserable for no reason'? Or had something crawled up his brother's ass and died?

Sam didn't know. He just wanted his older brother to stop pouting like a damn four year old.

"Just tell me what I did wrong already and I'll try to fix it, Dean!" Sam pleaded tiredly.

'Cause Dean had been pouting and glaring and muttering under his breath since breakfast.

"C'mon, Dean, it's not even noon yet and you want my head on a platter." the taller man reasoned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Can I at least have a clue?"

...was the vein in Dean's forehead pulsing...?

"Ya' wanna know what you fuckin' did, Sammy?! Ya' wanna know?!" Dean yelled, his left eye starting to twitch, "Ya' broke your fuckin' promise, Sammy! You fuckin' promised me that you'd never do something like that to me, but ya' went ahead and did it anyway! I can't fuckin' believe you!"

"What fucking promise, Dean?! I don't remember anything!" Sam yelled back, but then swallowed thickly as Dean got into the younger man's face, "D-Dean?"

Dean grabbed Sam by his shirt, "You fuckin' promised me you'd never lord your height over me you little fucker! But you did!"

*Flashback Time*

Bobby smiled as he watched Dean pick his scrawny five year old brother up and into the kitchen chair. His boys, 'cause he'd be damned if he didn't love'em like his own, were such a good team. Bless their little hearts, Dean was a sharp little pistol and little Sammy was a clever fella.

The smile that had graced his face fell however when he heard sniffling coming from the youngest Winchester.

"B-but Dean! What if I never get big?" little Sammy hiccuped, "W-what if I never get to be big like you or Uncle Bobby or Daddy? What if I'm always tiny?"

Bobby opened his mouth to comfort the tyke, but Dean beat him to the punch with his supposed 'sacred and totally always true and awesome big brother reasoning'.

"Well, 'course you're always gonna be little, Sammy!" Dean snorted as he ruffled the wayward curls on his brothers head, "You're my little brother, so ya' always gotta be smaller than me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Ace. Sammy's growin' like a weed. In fact---"

"Uncle Bobby. I love ya' an' all...but if you finish that sentece---"

"I happen to think the kid'll outgrow ya'. I mean look at the kid, Dean. He's taller than you were when ya' was his age."

Dean glared at Bobby, his face looking every inch of pissed off kitten, which almost made Bobby chuckle. He couldn't wait until Dean learned how to glare properly. At the rate he was going, Bobby was probably gonna bust a lung from laughter.

The green eyed boy turned his gaze to his little brother, who had a large grin on his face, "Do ya' mean it, Uncle Bobby?! Am I gonna be bigger than Dean?! Dean, Dean, Dean! Did ya' hear what he said?!"

"Yeah. I heard him."

Bobby paused for a moment. Uh-oh. Maybe he shouldn't have worded it quite like that...

And Sammy, bless his big ol' tender heart, seemed to sense just what was wrong with his big brother, "Oh, don't worry, Dean! I might get lots bigger than you, but you'll always be m'big brother! I promise, Dean, I promise!"

"Ya' promise, huh?" Dean drawled slowly, "Hey, Sammy? Will you promise me somethin' else?"

Bobby narrowed his eyes. What was that little sneak up to?

"Yeah, Dean, 'course I will!" Sammy nodded as he held up both his pinkies, then paused for a moment, "Uh, what's the other promise, Dean?"

"You gotta promise me that you'll never, ever, ever act taller than me, 'kay, Sammy? If, if, you get bigger than me, ya' can't ever help me reach things in high places." Dean said, then hooked his pinkies with his baby brothers, "Got it?"

"Yeah!" the curly headed child said, paused, then shook his head, "Uh...why?"

Dean rolled his eyes at the little boy, as if the answer was right in front of him, "'Cause it's my responsibility to get things in high places. Says so in the 'How Big Brother's Gotta Act Just 'Cause I Say' book."

"Oh! Do I get to read it? I like books, Dean!" Sammy said as Dean grinned to himself.

"Nope. You're a lil' brother, so you'll never get to read it. Sorry."

Plan Scatter-brain is a go, Dean thought to himself as Sammy's face fell.

"But..."

"But?" Sammy asked, his eyes starting to sparkle with curiosity once again, "But what, Dean?"

"But...if ya' let me do the high reaching, I'll tell ya' all about it, 'kay, tiger?"

Bobby bit his lip to keep from laughing. This was just to much. The poor little guy had no idea he was being played and Dean was taking advantage of that fact...  
Poor Sammy sure was gonna regret making that promise when he was older.

*End Flashback Time*

Sam gaped at his older brother, "You...you actually expected me...to remember a promise I made...when I was five?!"

"Fuck yes, I do!"

"But Dean," Sam said slowly, deliberately, "Just when the hell did I break the fucking promise?!"

Dean growled at him, "You don't remember what you fuckin' did at breakfast this mornin'?!"

No. No way. There was no fucking way that his older fucking brother was being a big cry baby over something so...so...so...

Wait. This was Dean. Of course he'd make a big deal out of something this stupid.

"...are you saying that you're mad that I reached over you to grab the plates in the back of the cabinet?"

"YES!" Dean roared, his lip curled, left eye twitching, the vein in his forehead pulsing.

Sam swallowed the giggle that threatened to escape, "Do...do you...do you want me to go put them back so you can get'em this time?"

"You little shit! Are you makin' fun of me?!"

Dean was gonna kill him.

Sam couldn't help but burst out in hysterics, "Oh! Oh my God! Dean! You! Y-you! I c-can't! Ah! Ha ha!"

"Sammy! If ya' don't shut the fuck up right now, I'm gonna---"

"What's the matter tiny?" Sam asked as he stood up and towered over his big brother, "Having a little problem?"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Sam took off running, some little brother instinct telling him that fleeing was better than facing his older brother, who ran after him. However, his uncontrollable laughter couldn't be stopped so he was gasping for air in just a few seconds. Dean, powered by unadulterated rage, tackled the taller man.

"You're such a little bitch, Sammy!" Dean said as he pinned the taller man to the floor.

Sam wrinkled his nose and snorted, "And you're a jerk. So what?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at the younger man, then released his hold on him, "Do what you did at breakfast again and I'll take you out at the knees, got it?"

Sam stood up and, he tried not to, he really did, said, "That shouldn't be too hard for you, Dean. You're closer to my knees than you are my head anyway."

"SAMMY!"


	2. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants revenge for Dean's little hissyfit yesterday and he was going to get it. Too bad the guy didn't known how deep his big brother's height envy ran.

This is dedicated to PhantomFreeze who actually review and gave me the idea! :D

*The Day After*  
"Sam?" Dean asked as his baby brother reached above his head to grab a book, "What was----"

Sam handed Dean the book with an innocent smile on his face, "Here, Dean. That`s the one you wanted right?" 

Dean narrowed his eyes at his enormous little brother. That little shit. He was doing the height thing on purpose. After Dean had deliberately told him not to.

That little fucker was so dead.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

He was walking around with a broad smile on his face. Not a "ha ha I just love screwing with my big brothers head `cause I`m a giant moose of a moron" smile. Just a nice, old, big smile that meant he was happy as a clam.

And that was suspicious as hell.

Sam was always pouting these days. So he knew that the little shit was up to something. Dean remember when they were kids, the pranks war running rampant through their circle of friends, and whenever Sam pulled a prank (bless his heart the little-big guy still didn`t know that some of his pranks were misfires and that Dean and everyone else "fell for" them just so he wouldn`t feel bad) he would just smile. Just like he was doing now. Dean knew that Sam was up to something and it was obvious the little shit was doing because of yesterday.

And why was it Dean`s fault anyway? The older man didn`t know that his first instinct would be to pout and sulk and give Sam the silent treatment! He`d known that he was being immature, but he just couldn`t help the hurt that Sam`s broken childhood promise had caused.

Shit. Sam had him turning into a girl.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Dean was gonna kill him and Sam knew it.

Sam had really had it with Dean`s pouting over some stupid promise he`d made as a child. Dammit, why did Dean have to be so damn immature all the damn time? He was the older brother, not Sam, he was supposed to be the mature, intelligent adult.

But all Sam had gotten was an overgrown child of a big brother.

If Sam had done anything remotely like what Dean had done, the older man would have laid his ass out. Or spanked his ass like the child he was acting. So that left Sam with very little options.

Sam could do what Dean did, acting like a baby over some spilt milk, but he`d rather not risk having his ass roasted. He shuddered at the memory of the last time he`d been spanked. Admittedly, he`d been kinda stupid and got caught smoking weed. God, not only had Dean roasted him good, but Dad had too with the belt. Hell, Bobby had gotten him good too, even though he`d gone easy on him (there was a reason Bobby had actually been able to stand having Dad around).

Sam didn`t want to take the chance on his ass. He wasn`t a child anymore dammit, despite the way Dean tried to treat him.

Suddenly, the younger man knew what he had to do. It was his solemn duty as a younger brother to do this and he couldn`t believe he had thought of this sooner! God, he hoped he hadn`t lost his touch...

He had to annoy Dean. Not the typical "your taste in music sucks and your manners are terrible" nagging he did (he`d been around Dean most of his life, the older man had become immune to it).

If Dean wanted to be a big old baby about Sam being taller (which despite everything thing they`d been put through Sam still thanked God every night for the height he`d been granted), then Sam had no other choice than resort to using the obvious route of attack. And that would kinda be a double hitter too, since Sam knew Dean hated it when people did the most obvious things.

His height was the most obvious way to tick his big brother off and if Sam had learned anything in all his years of being a younger brother, it was how to annoy the piss out of Dean.

That`s why Sam knew Dean was going to kill him.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

He`d been at it all day. 

First, Sam had reached right over Dean`s head for the plates in the back of the cabinet again. Then, he used his long arms to grab the salt and pepper right at Dean`s elbows. When his big brother`s eye had twitched menacingly and his nostrils flared, Sam had known his plan was working.

The third thing he did was use his long legs and arms to trap Dean when they sparred a few hours after breakfast. Even though Dean had whined and snapped about his fat-ass little brother snapping his spine with his weight and had grumbled under his breath about his "stupid octopus of a little brother tryin` to strangle" him, Sam couldn`t help but chuckle, shooting Dean an innocent smile when the older man had growled and bared his teeth at him.

The next thing on the list had been the library. 

They`d just settled down for the evening, content to research until it was time for bed. That`s when Dean had finally broken.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

Ah, his death was imminent. Sam could practically smell the funeral pyre.

"YOU!" Dean screeched once again, slamming his book down on the table, "We had a fuckin` agreement Sam! What the fuck, huh?! You think I was playin` a game or somethin`?!"

Sam tilted his head and frowned in `innocent` confusion, "What do you mean, bro? I haven`t done anything wrong."

Dean suddenly turned red in the face and began to tremble. Sam frowned seriously this time. Was...was Dean okay? He`d only meant to make is brother mad, not give the older man a stroke...

"D-dean?" Sam asked, worried about his brother`s eerie silence, "Are...are you okay?"

"One."

Sam paled at the number and glanced behind the older man. He hadn`t thought out an exit strategy. That`s what he was missing. He knew he`d forgotten something before he implemented his plan, but for the life of him, he couldn`t figure out what.

Fuck. He`s gonna gut me...

"Two."

"N-now, Dean." Sam stuttered, trying to be reasonable, "Why d-don`t we talk about this like the adults we are a-and not fight like kids, e-eh? Hmm, big bro? Sounds good, r-right? Right. I`ll start: I am so so so----"

"Three."

FUCK!

Dean launched himself over the table in the library at his annoying little brother, almost missing as Sam pranced away like the majestic moose he was.

Little fucker. He should`ve known better than to run. Dean had figured he`d pounded it into Sam`s head a child that a beating from Dean was inevitable. Oh well. It didn't really matter anyway. Sam was gonna be pounded into a bloody pulp in the next few seconds and then Dean was gonna go take Baby out and get some pie.

 

Sam really should have known better.


End file.
